


[Art] Arthur Pendragon (portrait)

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [7]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Realism, colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Digital portrait of Arthur Pendragon (Bradley James). Colour.





	[Art] Arthur Pendragon (portrait)

**Author's Note:**

> Completed 20/01–25/01/2018. Please do not repost.
> 
> You can find more on my art blog, including WIP pics of this painting. 
> 
> [DeviantArt](https://schweet-arts.deviantart.com) | [art blog](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com)

  


End file.
